The Schuesters!
by gleerox
Summary: SYOC! Emma and Will fell in love as soon as they met. After a beautiful wedding they decided they wanted kids. Will had always wanted a big family but 10 kids was more then either expected! Join them on there journey at McKinley. SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

Will sighed as he let his tired and worn out body sink into the soft brown material of the arm chair.

This was his one night. His one night in his whole week that he wasn't surrounded by kids.

Like most high school teachers Will's used to being around hormonal teenagers during the day but he also has to come home and deal with 6 of his own.

Don't get him wrong he loves his kids and his wife but everyone needs a break and Friday nights until nine O'Clock are his.

Emma's out shopping with The girls and Jamie and the older kids were at the McKinley football match.

Will smiled and took a sip of his beer. His program was coming on and he couldn't wait. He let his eyes flutter close.

Will woke up woke up to the sound of the front door opening.

"Dammit" Will curses as he rubbed his eyes. He'd fallen asleep! He didn't even get to watch his program.

"DADDY" Ali squealed as she burst into the living room and ran towards him jumping on his lap.

"We got ice cream" she giggled.

"That's great Sweetie" Will smiles as his 5 year old daughter bounced around on his lap.

"And I got a new football" Jamie said coming in and sitting down on the couch.

"Think fast" He yelled throwing the Shiny black ball in my direction.

"Be careful your mom would go insane if you broke anything" Will joked catching it.

"What was that?" Emma asked coming in to the room with Mia on her hip and Shopping bags in her hands.

"Nothing" He grinned

"Good" she smiled as she bent down and have him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ewww" Ali growned jumping of my lap.

"Get your pj's on sweetie" Emma said handing William Mia there youngest child.

"KK" She shouted running up the stairs.

"You to Jamie" Emma said.

"But mom I'm almost 12!" Jamie complained as he got up off the couch.

"And when you turn 12 you can stay up later but until then you'll just have to put your pyjamas on" Emma joked.

"Fine"Jamie groaned as he stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'll put Mia to bed" Emma offers and she takes a very sleepy 13 Month old out of her daddy's arms.

"Good Luck" Will said sarcastically. Mia's a cryer but she's pretty tired so getting her to sleep to night should be east enough.

"It's not her I'm worried about" Emma laughed reffering to A very hyper Ali who is swirling into the room in her pink night dress and white fluffy slippers.

"Ice cream probably wasnt the best idea" Emma sighed.

"We'll get one of the older kids to put her to bed" Will said kissing his youngest good night as Emma brought her to bed.

"Speaking of the devils" Will sighed as the front door opened yet again. This time his teenagers stumbled in.

Before he could get a word in Ali Sprinted to the front door. "We got Ice cream" She yelled.

This was going to be a long night.

Ok so I've always wanted to do one of these stories but I've never had enough time to do one .Now that Christmas breaks coming up it's a perfect time to get it started.

This one's a little different though. I've always imagined that once Emma got a handle of her OCD they'd have a big family. You will be sending In characters for the Scuester family. I will be accepting 6 characters. 3 boys and 3 girls.

Rules:

- They must be no younger then 14 and No older then 18.

- They will go to McKinley high so you must put in a grade

-They don't have to be biological but I need at least 3 of them to be.

-Don't make them perfect!

Ok That's them all. The tumblr is in process right now and will be updated most days while the the story will be updated at least once a week.

FAMILY MEMBERS: (so far)

Emma Scuester - Aged - 45 Job - Stat at home Mom

Will Scuester - Age - 46 Job - Spanish teacher.

Chloe Scuester - Age 22 - job- Makeup Artist

Jamie Scuester - Age - 11 - Grade - 8th grade

Ali Scuester - Age - 4 - Grade- Kindergarden.

Mia Scuester - Age 13 months

Any questions or concerns please let me know. Here's the form which will also be on my Profile.

Get creating!

Name:

Age/Grade:

Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing style:

How they act around There friends,Family and strangers:

Likes:

Dislikes:

What they look for in a relationship:

Talents:

Weaknesses:

Flaws:

Hobbies:

Are they in glee?:

Significant History: (being adopted,Accidents etc) Optional:

Other stuff (Allergies,Medical conditions)

Ok :) Get creating! PM only!


	2. Cast list

Sorry for the wait but I received so many amazing characters and it was so hard to choose.

I've finally picked 6 characters that I absoulutely adore and I can't wait to start writing!

The new chapter should be up today or tomorrow and the tumble link will be on my profile soon.

Anyway thanks for everyone who submitted characters and here are the ones I've picked.

Kayden Schuester -Aged 18- Junior

Sienna Schuester -Aged 17-Junior *twin

Kara Schuester - Aged 17 - Junior *twin

Levi Schuester - Aged 15 - Sophmore

Ethen Schuester - Ages 15 - Freshmen

Cali Schuester - Aged 14 - Freshmen


End file.
